


Life bites.

by Lookbackinanger



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookbackinanger/pseuds/Lookbackinanger
Summary: Ma che staranno facendo Martino e Niccolò, tipo adesso?





	Life bites.

A Roma si faceva sentire il freddo pungente dei primi giorni di Gennaio. Quel freddo che faceva battere i denti e nascondere le mani ghiacciate nei cappotti, nel vano tentativo di riscaldarle.  
Martino batteva letteralmente i denti, chiedendosi quando avesse avuto la malaugurata idea di incontrare Niccolò nel cortile della scuola, durante l'intervallo.   
Si guardava attorno, nella speranza di vederlo spuntare prima che qualcuna delle sue dita decidesse di staccarsi improvvisamente nel mentre fosse impegnato a scrivere l'ennesimo messaggio al suo fidanzato.  
"Devo comprargli un telefono decente." Pensò, immaginando la totale contrarietà di Niccolò a questa eventualità. Forse per lui avrebbe fatto un'eccezione. E quel pensiero gli riscaldò per un attimo lo stomaco.  
"Boo!" Esclamò Niccolò spuntando da dietro ad in cespuglio piuttosto folto e malcurato.   
"Ciao." Disse poi avvicinandosi a Martino e strofinando il suo naso ghiacciato sulla guancia dell'altro.   
"Ciao" Rispose Martino, intento a incamerare tutto il calore che il corpo di Niccolò emanava nei punti in cui era a contatto col suo.   
Lasciò che il suo fidanzato si stendesse completamente tra le sue braccia e nel mentre gli catturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, nel vago intento di iniziare un bacio.  
"Ahia" Mugugnò il ragazzo, spostando le sue mani da pianista e -decisamente- gelate, alla base del collo di Martino.   
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si ridestò immediatamente, spingendo mollemente l'altro.  
"Sei uno stronzo!" Commentò ridendo, contagiando il ragazzo dai capelli scuri.  
"Mi sa che non è stata una grande idea quella di incontrarci qua fuori. T'o dico: la prossima volta o ce chiudiamo in bagno oppure in un sottoscala. Qua fuori mi si congelano i pensieri." Disse allora il più grande, infilando le mani nel cappotto dell'altro.  
Martino le accolse volentieri, intrecciando le dita con cautela.  
"Abbiamo due minuti prima che suoni la campanella, che dici di darmi ciò che avevi promesso nei tuoi messaggi?" Incalzò allora Niccolò, avvicinandosi al fidanzato per avere i baci che gli erano stati promessi.  
"Alt alt alt!" Rispose Martino continuando a rispondere ai baci a stampo che gli stava rubando il ragazzo.  
Rise osservando l'espressione scocciata di Niccolò e roteò gli occhi al pensiero di quanto potesse essere cocciuto Niccolò. E di quanto sembrasse un bambino quando metteva su quel broncio.  
"Stasera Filo festeggia il compleanno in un locale a Ponte Milvio. Ti va ?" Propose, osservando la reazione del ragazzo.  
"Luchino ha già detto che si imbucherà, dato che verrà sicuramente anche Silvia. Ho bisogno di te per sopportalo." Argomentò facendo sorridere Niccolò che annuì un secondo dopo.  
"Va bene. Ma dopo resti da me. Hai questo debito con me da ripagare." Affermò proprio mentre la campanella suonava di sottofondo, raggiungendo le loro orecchie.  
Martino sorrise e lasciò l'ultimo bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo prima di vederlo rientrare nel plesso in cui si trovava la sua aula.  
Era felice di quello che stavano costruendo, felice di come il suo ragazzo si fosse immerso nella sua vita. E voleva davvero che Niccolò andasse d'accordo con tutti i suoi amici, soprattutto con Filippo, il quale aveva avuto una importanza inimmaginabile in tutta la faccenda, sin dall'inizio.  
Quella serata sarebbe stata il miglior punto di partenza.

 

La musica sovrastava qualsiasi altro suono, così come il vano tentativo di fare conversazione. Di venerdì sera tutti i locali della zona erano stracolmi ed anche il solo pensare di poter bere un cocktail senza che qualcuno invada il tuo spazio vitale è una mera utopia.  
Martino ci pensa mentre osserva i suoi amici, tutti accalcati attorno al piccolo bancone in legno, intenti a chiedere da bere.  
Niccolò dietro le sue spalle, lasciava che si appoggiasse al suo petto. Ballava leggermente sul posto, facendo qualche movimento e coinvolgendo Martino.  
Ormai non si chiedeva più come fossero arrivati a quel punto. Loro e lui stesso. Lui che stava appoggiato al suo fidanzato in un locale -stra- colmo di gente, mentre ballavano scoordinati e fuori tempo.   
Loro stretti, inebriati dal loro profumo insieme. Finalmente liberi di essere.   
A volte Martino si soffermava ad osservare quel ragazzo che gli riempiva letteralmente le giornate e non riusciva a credere che fosse reale. Bello come il sole, bello sempre. Quando in tuta passava ore a letto, a lottare contro la sua testa. E adesso, vestito come un modello, capace di far abbassare lo sguardo a chiunque in quel locale.  
Niccolò appoggiò la mano sul fianco del fidanzato, stringendo appena. "Ti cerca Filippo!" Affermò indicando appena Filo che si sbracciava per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Siete venuti a fare i polipi o per il mio compleanno?" Scherzò il ragazzo biondo facendo ridere Martino.  
"Comunque, loro sono Gioia e Marco. Du'amici dell'università." Disse presentando due ragazzi appena arrivati. "Gioia t'ha puntato da quando è entrata!" Disse riferendosi a Niccolò, mettendo in imbarazzo l'amica.  
"Ho pensato che presentargli la fidanzata sarebbe stata la mossa giusta!" Finì mostrando la lingua a Martino e beccandosi un dito medio dallo stesso.  
Scomparì tra la folla, lasciando lì tutti a ridere, in particolare Niccolò che rideva con tutto il viso, illuminando, forse non tutta la stanza, ma sicuramente il cuore di Martino.  
"Mi dispiace." Disse allungando la mano verso la ragazza. "Io sono Niccolò."  
Martino si girò in direzione di Luchino ed Elia che stavano importunando Silvia ed Eleonora a pochi passi da loro, ma fu distratto quando una mano si posò sul suo polso. "Tu non ti sei presentato però!" Affermò il ragazzo che Filippo aveva chiamato Marco.  
"Oh, scusa. Io sono Martino." Disse stringendo la mano del ragazzo dai capelli neri.  
"Come conosci Filo?" Chiese amichevolmente. "È una lunga storia..." Rispose cercando istintivamente lo sguardo del suo fidanzato che vagava dalla ragazza con cui stava parlando al ragazzo che si trovava di fronte a lui.  
Martino non fece molto caso alla conversazione, rispondendo in maniera sbrigativa alle domande di circostanza del ragazzo; più incuriosito dalle espressioni perplesse ed infastidite di Niccolò che al resto.  
Si sporse verso quest'ultimo infatti, giusto il tempo necessario per stampargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Notò l'espressione del fidanzato addolcirsi e accolse con piacere il braccio che andò a circondargli i fianchi prima di essere nuovamente coinvolti in uno dei tanti teatrini dei suoi amici.

Erano ormai passate le tre del mattino quando Martino e Niccolò avevano messo piede in casa di quest'ultimo ed avevano deciso di comune accordo di saltare scuola l'indomani a favore di un bella dormita fino a tardi.  
Martino si stese sul letto, cercando subito le coperte per non congelare, mentre scriveva alla madre di essere rincasato dal suo fidanzato e che si sarebbero visti l'indomani.  
"Comunque non avevo considerato quanto pericolo può essere andare in giro con te!" Affermò Niccolò buttandosi di peso sul letto, con quel sorriso leggero sulle labbra.  
"Pericoloso?" Chiese ridendo l'altro, perplesso ma con uno strano calore al centro dello stomaco.  
Niccolò annuì avvicinandosi all'altro, lo circondò con le braccia, girandolo in modo da poterlo guardare bene negli occhi.  
"Mi giro due secondi e un tizio ti ha già agganciato. " Sbuffò in un sussurro prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Ma chi? L'amico de Filippo? " Ride Martino, punzecchiando il braccio del fidanzato.  
"Non me dì che non te ne sei accorto perché ti guardava come un cretino." Continuò tra il serio e l'ironico. La situazione era quasi surreale per Martino: il suo bellissimo -davvero bellissimo- ragazzo, steso tra le sue stesse lenzuola trovava interessante parlare di come una qualunque persona lo guardasse. Piuttosto che fare altro, aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Ma che stai a dì, Nico?"   
"Vogliamo chiedere a Filippo? Dai mandagli un messaggio."   
"Sono le tre, idiota." Affermò sporgendosi verso di lui per lasciargli un bacio, in un silenzioso patto per cambiare argomento.  
Ad interromperli fu il ticchettio del telefono di Martino, che quest'ultimo maledisse.  
"Possibile che mi madre sta ancora sveglia alle tre?" Sbuffò per poi bloccarsi davanti al nome di Filippo.  
« Sei gay da dieci minuti e già mi hai rotto il cazzo Marti! Marco mi chiede il tuo numero da quando te ne sei andato »  
Recitava il messaggio, lo mostrò a Niccolò che protestò immediatamente, affermando quanto avesse avuto ragione.  
« Dagli quello di Nico » Scrisse allora Martino, sicuro che il suo amico ubriaco come non mai, l'avrebbe fatto.  
Risero insieme, in attesa del messaggio di quel poverino che non sapeva in che casino si era cacciato.  
Martino si strinse al suo fidanzato, lasciando baci sul suo collo, nel tentativo di canalizzare tutta la sua attenzione.  
"Sei geloso, Nì?" Gli sussurrò prima di essere letteralmente catturato dai denti del suo fidanzato, che torturarono le sue labbra quasi nel tentativo di fargliela pagare per quella situazione.  
"Sto pensando ad una risposta diversa ma non me viene: sì. Sì. Sì." Disse prima di continuare a dedicarsi a lui.  
« Ciao Martino, sono Marco. Mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti stasera. Ti andrebbe un caffè qualche volta?» Ad interromperli fu ancora il telefono, stavolta proprio quello di Niccolò che si illuminò per un messaggio. Martino si strinse al fidanzato, curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe risposto, tra l'intenerito ed il divertito.  
« Ciao Marco, sono Niccolò, il fidanzato di Martino. Grazie, ma il caffè lo facciamo a casa.   
Ps. Come nei migliori film ti invierei una foto di me ed il mio ragazzo in questo momento, ma ho un telefono del '50 quindi ti lascio alla tua immaginazione.»   
Inviò il messaggio nell'ilarità generale, forse anche un po' troppo rumorosa dato l'orario ed i genitori di Niccolò nella stanza accanto, ma Martino e Niccolò proprio non riuscivano a contenere la gioia di quella complicità appresa.  
Si baciarono ancora, per minuti interi e poi semplicemente si confessarono quei pensieri che avevano in testa, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
"Comunque io vedo letteralmente solo te."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì."  
"Ok. Anch'io. Ma magari compro un cellulare nuovo."


End file.
